


In the morning

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: A faceful of sunlight is a very effective way to rouse him from sleep. He can't spend all day snoozing after all.





	In the morning

This was not a pleasant way to be woken up - the sunlight spilling through the windows as the curtains were jerked apart and shining onto his eyes. His face screwed up and he turned to his other side, groaning aloud.

"You aren't planning to stay in bed all morning, are you?" A shadow blocked out the light and he felt her silky soft hair brushing against his cheek as she leaned  
in.

"Just a little longer," Yomiel protested. Just being able to feel the soft mattress beneath him and the sheets draped over his body, lingering on the edge of sleep, felt like a luxury to him still. He appreciated all the little things so much more these days.

"When did you become such a lazybones?" Sissel crawled on top of him and wrapped her arms around his body. "We'll have to think of something to do today. You aren't going to make up for ten years of being stuck in prison by lying in bed all day, are you?"

"No, of course not." Yomiel wanted to be doing things as much as Sissel did. There was so much he wanted to do now that he was alive again and not trapped behind bars. Even little things like going down to the beach and tasting the delicious, cold ice cream they sold at the stalls along the sidewalk were a treat for him. "Okay, I'll get up in a bit."

"Good." Sissel clambered off him, pausing to kiss his cheek. "I'll make pancakes for breakfast. We can have those strawberries I bought yesterday with them. Won't that be nice?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Yomiel heard her walk out of the room. He sat up and stretched his arms over his head, opening his mouth in a wide yawn. The blond looked toward the window, seeing the clear sky for himself. Well, Sissel was right, he couldn't lounge around in bed, especially not on a nice day like this.

He lifted himself out of bed, put his slippers and robe on, then went downstairs to the kitchen. Sissel was already bustling around and getting everything ready while whistling a happy tune to herself. Yomiel sat down and silently stared at her, smiling to himself. She was always so energetic and cheerful. It was hard to imagine that this woman who always smiled and laughed could once have become so depressed she ended up taking her own life.

Why is he even thinking about that? Remembering such sad things will only put a dampener on his happy mood. Sissel is right there in front of him, well and alive, so there's no need to let his mind linger on the lost past.

Eventually, breakfast is ready and they consume their delicious meal of pancakes and strawberries with maple syrup, butter and whipped cream.

"That was delicious." Yomiel wiped his mouth with a napkin after he was done. "You really do make the best food."

"You say that a lot." Sissel gave him a wry smile. "Anyway..." She picked up a notebook that had been sitting on the table. This notebook contained their list of things to do, a fairly long list that had already taken up five pages. "So I was watching something on the television last night and gave me an idea for something else we could do. Of course we can't do it today."

"Oh? What is it?"

Sissel looked straight at him, her smile turning bright. "We should go to see a meteor shower! Wouldn't that be lovely?" Her smile faded away and her face arranged itself into a confused expression. "Are you okay, honey? You've turned so pale all of a sudden."


End file.
